Don't Mess With Dax
by Poopsie
Summary: Jak and Daxter come back from a mission, but Torn doesn't seem to appreciate all their hard work. So, Dax takes the situation into his own hands... ONESHOT


I saw a pic on DA, and now I've got this stuck in my head…

_**DISCLAIMER~ **_**I own nothing!**

* * *

Haven city was eerily quiet as the Demolition Duo made their way through. Nevertheless, Jak knew better than to get comfortable, he continued to keep an eye out for the KG as he and his ottsel sidekick trudged through the empty, shadowy streets of Haven.

The two had just finished with yet another suicide mission, courtesy of Torn, and the stupid thing had taken all day to do. It was now late in the night, and they were ready for a good night's sleep.

Jak continued to limp his way to the Underground's base while the ever-lovable Daxter sat upon his usual perch, complaining.

"Why did Tattooed Wonder have to send us out to the Metalhead Nest? Did he even give us a reason? No, of course not…" The ottsel continued ranting, but Jak had learned long ago to ignore it.

Torn, or Tattooed Wonder, whichever you prefer, had sent them to the Metalhead Nest. And no, he hadn't given them any details. And Jak, the oh-so-trigger-happy-tortured-soul that he is, didn't bother to ask questions and went along his merry way. After a long day of slaughter, and a few minor wounds (that Jak had yet to notice), they were about ready to collapse. Yes, even Daxter. What? You'd be tired too after a whole day of screaming and running for your life! Ok, so Jak did all the running, but still…

Finally, Jak caught sight of the entrance to the Underground, and limped even faster than before. Daxter sighed in relief as they entered, and jumped down from the blonde's shoulder and onto the table in the middle of the room. Standing right beside his beloved table, as always, was Torn.

Daxter stormed over to the ex-KG and made a 'humph!' sound. The redhead glared down at him, scowling.

"We'd better get a vacation for all the work we've been doing! You have no idea how hard it is to save Jak all the time!" He yelled, shaking a fist in the redhead's face.

Torn snarled, "Yeah right. You two took way too long on that simple mission, you have a lot more work to do to make up for all that lost time!"

The ottsel ran back up to the safety of Jak's head, fuming, "What!? We were in the Metalhead nest! Of course it took us all day! Jakkie here nearly got himself killed, before I saved him!" Despite his mood, Daxter somehow still found time to gloat and stretch the truth. Wow…

"Why do I doubt that?" The older man growled, turning back to his cherished maps.

"C'mon, Dax. Let it go…" Jak mumbled, walking over to his bunk.

"But Jaaaaaak!:

"It's too late for this, you can argue with Torn in the morning." The blonde said, sitting down.

Daxter sighed and crawled down to Jak's shoulder again, about to jump off and down onto the soft mattress, when an idea hit him. Not literally, of course.

"Oh, Toooorn!" The ottsel said in a sing-song voice that would have creeped out a lesser man, but not Torn. Oh no, Torn was too macho for that…

"What, rat?" The man growled from his spot by the maps, not looking up.

Daxter jumped down from his perch once more and made himself comfortable in front of Torn, right on the Holy Table.

"Did you know that your hair is really funny looking? And what's up with your voice? Just listening to you makes me clear my throat! And those at-" Before the ottsel could finish, Torn had grabbled him his furry little neck and was slamming him into a wall.

"What was that, rat!?" The man snarled.

Much to Torn's confusion, the ottsel started grinning like a madman.

"What are you smiling at, huh!? I'm about to carve off your hide and wear it as a scarf!"

Daxter just kept on grinning and pointed to somewhere behind the redhead. The ex-KG turned his head slowly, and let out a small squeak of terror. There, breathing down his neck, was the evil goat-man we all know of as Dark Jak.

His teeth were bared and he was growling like an animal. Torn gulped and dropped the rat onto the floor, taking a step away. Jak simply grinned and took a step closer. Torn could hear Daxter laughing as he went and sat on Jak's pillow.

"Go on, Jak! Sick 'em!"

Torn cursed as Dark Jak pounced, sidestepping and letting the monster almost collide with the wall. Almost.

Unfortunately for Torn, Dark Jak had managed to snag some of his clothes with a long black claw, and proceeded to drag the poor man in, all the while chuckling and smiling manically.

Daxter himself laughed evilly as the screaming started, settling back to watch.

Oh yes, revenge was sweet…

* * *

The end… If whoever it was that drew that pic reads this, then I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission first! I changed it a lot, but still, thanks for the great idea, and I hope I didn't piss you off or anything….

*hides*


End file.
